


Blue in White

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College student Keith, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Stripper Lance (Voltron), college student lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: Keith finally visits Lion's Pride Strip club to pick up Lance after his shift.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727677
Comments: 42
Kudos: 451





	Blue in White

**Author's Note:**

> we back bitchess

"Thanks for letting me borrow your helmet," Keith said to Shiro as he tucked the black safety gear under his arm.

"Any time. Wouldn't want your passenger to not be fully protected." Even though Keith had known Shiro for years, somehow, this man appeared more like a dad every day. Especially now, as he tried to get the wrinkles out of one of Adam's crumpled work ties with an iron. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you're taking Lance for a ride."

Even mentioning Lance's name had Keith smiling. It's almost like he hadn't _stopped_ since he met him just over a month ago on that busy subway. Which was just _grossly_ out of character for him. Keith was the guy who nobody knew what was going on in his head, he was closed off when it came to his emotions by trait, now he was just so painfully obvious with his feelings.

"Yeah, I'm picking him up from work. Then we're going back to my place." He turned as he said that, knowing the smug expression Shiro was giving him over the implication of Lance _staying_ at his place.

Lance hadn't been to his apartment yet. Keith wasn't the one to go out of his way to try and impress people, yet he had found himself obsessively cleaning his whole place all day in preparation.

It showed how much Keith liked this guy.

"You're picking him up from work?" Shiro asked with a cocked brow. "Are you sure that's a great idea?"

Keith's face scrunched. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... he is... you know?"

"A stripper," Keith said to fill in the gap. He had told his best friend that the guy he was dating was a dancer. Shiro wasn't really the type to judge someone on something so insignificant, so he wasn't afraid to tell him either. Prickling he felt himself get ready to defend Lance Shiro shook his head.

"Don't give me that look, that's not what I mean. I'm more worried about you. Do you think _you_ can handle that?"

"Me? Handle what?"

"He's going be flirty with people and have people staring at him."

"So?" Keith huffed and crossed his arms. "They're his customers. That's his job."

"Exactly. And no offence Keith, but you're definitely the jealous type."

Keith scoffed. "No I'm not."

"You definitely are," Shiro said with a teasing smile. "I just wanted to warn you, you might not like everything you see. Just don't do anything dumb with that impulsive brain of yours."

Keith hadn't really thought about that before. He knew Lance was a stripper. Yet he hadn't really had that much to go on from his knowledge of the occupation. He'd only ever been to a strip club once and that was because his college friends dragged him for their birthday. Ending with him spending a good amount of the night on his phone instead of having boobs shoved in his face.

So in saying that, he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

His stomach churned anxiously at the sudden onslaught of unfavourable possibilities.

"At seeing you start to unravel, I will remind you that it's normal to feel maybe a little bit jealous. I mean, the guy you like it's going to be... _talking_ to other people. But remember that he has chosen you. To him, his customers are business. Nothing more. I guess I just wanted to prepare you, knowing you, you could go in guns blazing and get fired up."

"I'm not _that_ bad. And I know that, I get it. I'm not the same as them. It's his job."

Shiro smiled as he looked up from the finely pressed tie.

"Good, now you're mentally prepared you should probably go and get him. Try not to kill anyone. Oh, and ask him to be your boyfriend already!"

Keith didn't even bother waiting a second more after the suggestion, throwing a single wave over the back of his head before moving toward the door and to his motorcycle.

Now all he had to figure out now was where the hell Lion's Pride was.

* * *

He wasn't necessarily surprised when the club was filled with loud music and lots of bodies. Lance had an early finish to the night, ending right when things started to get busy as P.m. turned to a.m.

As expected of a place that was considered a gay club, the interior was colourful. But with a lot of clean whites and jet blacks to balance it out and make it not look trashy. His eyes were drawn to stage as he walked in, seeing a woman twirl around a pole, smiling at the cheering crowd.

It seemed like an ordinary club with all the excited energy, drunk people with drinks, a few people kissing and slightly sticky floors that grabbed at the soles of his shoes. Really, the only difference was there were more employees scattered around. Some at the big booths that surrounded the stage, chatting and serving drinks and maybe sitting and giving a lapdance.

Unlike the other strip club Keith went to, it was split down the middle with the gender of the dancers. There were a few different smaller stages set around the room with a singular pole. But the lights were mainly focused on the main stage where each individual dancer was given time to shine and rack up the dollar bills which frankly didn't quite seem enough for the effort.

Gaps were sparse and hard to find amongst the crowd. Lance hadn't been lying when he said this place was busy. Speaking of Lance, he couldn't see him anywhere, no matter how hard he looked for the tanned skin and head of brown hair. So instead Keith went to where the bar was, which was exactly where Lance had told him to go to wait for him if he couldn't find him.

He slid onto the only empty stool and put his hands on the countertop, only to retrieve them back to his lap considering how sticky the surface was. He somewhat felt like a boy waiting for his parents to pick him up from school and was awkwardly waiting.

Keith had never been much of a party person. Clubs weren't really his scene, it felt even more out of his depth because it was a strip club. Half naked people was just another awkward element.

He looked over his shoulder to see if he could see Lance but was disappointed after a few long moments, so he turned back around to face the bar. As he looked back in front of him a pretty barmaid appeared, wiping glasses clean and giving him a polite smile. "Drink?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. He works here," he added at the end, making his intentions obvious.

The young woman put down the freshly cleaned glass and smiled. "Waiting for someone, huh? That wouldn't be a particular Cuban dancer I know, would it?" She said over the music, her smile was teasing as she leaned across the bar top. Her expression got even more wicked as she watched the surprise grow on Keith's face. "You must be Hot Future Boyfriend, correct?"

Keith blinked at the woman, feeling even more confused than he was a moment ago. Picking up on it she laughed as she leaned back to pour the man next to Keith another shot of whiskey. "Don't stress on it, Blue just made up a little nickname for you, that's all."

For a second he was confused by 'Blue', but remembered from Lance that they didn't use real names here.

"He calls me Hot Future Boyfriend?" Keith asked, grin growing on his face.

"Yes, sadly we have been all subjected to Blue's non-stop rambling about 'the hot guy he met on the train'. He's quite fond of you. It's easy to tell when he has a crush."

Keith tried his best to hold back the smile, but it still found its way onto his mouth, twisting in a pleased way. It was nice to know that Lance spoke about him just as much Keith did.

"I'm Allura by the way. But here I'm either referred to as Queen Bee or Big Boss Lady. I run this place," she said, extending her hand over the bar.

He had heard Lance mention those nicknames before. Yet he was more likely inclined to call her by her real name since he considered her a friend.

Keith grabbed her hand for a firm handshake. "Keith, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too since Blue has been so absolutely smitten." Again at the reminder Keith couldn't help but flush, luckily it wouldn't have been seen under the dim and colourful lighting. "But pleasantries aside, I must warn you there is absolutely no tolerance for jealous partners here. I will get my bouncers to kick you out and not let you back in."

Lance had mentioned to Keith behind her beauty that his boss was a tough woman who took shit from nobody. Honestly, after Lance's description of her Keith had been a little scared to meet her. She was definitely the type to put someone in their place if need be.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that with me. I won't cause a scene."

Allura smiled at that answer. "I'm happy to hear that. I hope you stick around then, some of the other boyfriends and girlfriends could take note of that behaviour. I had to ban one of our male dancers' girlfriends because she went ballistic in here. I'm really hoping not to do that again any time soon. Plus..." Her nails tapped in a rhythmic fashion against the top of the bar. "I'd really hate to see Blue get hurt. He can be a bit of a handful, but he is genuinely a really good guy. Also the business side of me doesn't want one of my best dancers all heartbroken and mopey."

"He's one of the best?" Keith asked, unable to help himself. Lance really hadn't spoken that much about it to him. Keith got the vibe that Lance wasn't sure yet how much Keith could handle when it came to his job. Honestly, Keith wasn't all that sure either.

"Definitely top three in technique wise. But 100% our best male, by a landslide if you ask me. Not that I play favourites or anything with my employees," she added fondly before she disappeared for a moment to serve a couple of women before coming back, grin still on her face. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you. He always likes to brag about how he gets the most clients for private dances."

Keith blinked. _The most?_

"You're unlucky though, you missed out on his solo tonight. I think he is currently doing a private right now.

Keith wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Unsure if it was ready to see Lance do one of his solos. He wasn't even sure if it was ready full stop. He'd never seen what Lance had actually had to wear for his job, he just knew it wouldn't be much.

"How long do private dances usually go for?"

"Depends on how much you're paying."

Well that definitely made sense.

"So you sure you don't want anything to drink?" She asked.

"I drove here on my bike to take La-- _Blue_ home, I'm best staying sober as possible."

Allura nodded slowly, face looking like she was deliberating something. "I've decided I like you, Hot Future Boyfriend. Make sure you look after him and turn that _future_ into the _present_ soon."

Keith laughed, putting his fingers through his hair. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Lance since he met him. He was just waiting for the right opportunity to change that _future_ to _presently_ being his boyfriend.

"Will do."

"Glad we're on the same page Keith. Good timing as well, it looks like Lance is done with his private." Keith followed the direction her eyes were looking at. He leaned off his chair a little look around some of the other customers at the bar but quickly caught on to who he had been looking forward to seeing.

Lance stood taller than the guy was walking with. Chatting animatedly with a big smile while the guy who was probably in his mid-20's had an almost dazed expression on his face.

Keith's eyes quickly wracked over the outfit he was wearing and – oh jeez – it really wasn't much. From this distance, all he could see was a white chest garter with matching white shorts. That was all he was able to see before the two men got lost in the crowd of the club. Keith's eyes bounced around the room, searching for him.

He eventually caught sight of Lance again who was walking the same man back to a table with who he presumed were his friends by the way they clapped and cheered for him as he sat down with a big grin on his face.

Lance dramatically bowed to the table who cheered again. He smiled at them and gestured to himself, mouth moving. Keith had no idea what it could have meant until a few of the people at the table leaned forward and tucked money under the leather like material of the white straps across his chest.

Keith thought back to what Shiro had said about jealousy or feeling uncomfortable. He was honestly a little surprised in himself when he felt neither of those emotions. The guys just seemed like they were there to have a good time and didn't seem sleazy or gross like he thought Lance's clients would look like. Just normal dudes drinking and partying and seemed respectful enough.

There were a few more words spoken before Lance spun around and walked across the floor, plucking the cash from the straps and into his shorts. Occasionally he got stopped by a customer only to be politely shooed away, knowing his shift was well and truly over by this stage. It took way longer than necessary since he must've been stopped about three times and whistled or called at within ten steps.

Lance had a certain smile on his face, the cockier smile that Keith had definitely seen a few times. As he got closer Keith was quick to realise why there was the need for such a smug expression. The guy was all gorgeous lean muscle, wrapped skin tight in white against his tanned skin. He looked good and he knew it too.

For the first time that night the room suddenly felt way hotter than it should have. Keith pulled at the collar of his shirt to give him a little bit of air which was a useless attempt because when Lance caught sight of Keith he grinned. Bright, teeth white were on display, white enough to match his outfit.

Boiling heat danced across Keith's skin.

_Oh man, he was really screwed._

Lance's speed increased as he made his way over. A few feet away he stopped, raised his arms and playfully spun one around to give him a whole preview of the outfit.

"So, how do I look?" He asked with a smug grin, obviously already knowing he looked fucking fantastic.

And he really did look it. In fact, he looked _unfairly_ good.

The shorts were as short as shorts could be before they were considered anything else and tight. Keith forced his eyes to stay away from there for too long because the tightness really gave away too much and Keith's brain would for sure short circuit. The garter on his chest... yeah, it was definitely something. White and a leather with geometric lines that strategically went around his pecs and not covering his nipples. It stopped just above where the ripples of his abdomen and stopped so you could still see his stomach. There was also a touch of make up on his skin, giving him a flawless glow and a strong highlight on his cheekbones that shone different colours with the lighting.

Keith froze up a little, suddenly remembering that this guy _liked_ him to the point where he was going to be staying at his house tonight. His brain definitely found that very hard to believe.

After a few long moments of not-so-subtly checking him out, Keith nodded. "Good. Really good."

Lance's grin was entirely pleased. As he took a few steps closer, Keith decided to stand up and blinked as he noticed the drastic height difference.

"You're taller than me," he said, feeling genuinely confused.

Lance scoffed. "I'm always taller than you."

"What? No you're not. We're the same height."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself, buddy." His smile was challenging, like he wanted to bait Keith into his banter. He was actually pretty good at that; ruffling Keith's feathers. Lance was just lucky he was hot enough to get away with it. "No, but dude, it's just the heels."

They both looked down to Lance his feet and Keith was shocked to see the shoes. He hadn't even noticed them before, but he really liked the way they flattered his legs.

Despite the fact Keith had typically dated shorter guys in the past, he wouldn't deny he was definitely a leg guy. Which really just sounded _stupid,_ because other gay guys would tend to say they were more interested in a guy's ass, dick, abs or even arms, but Keith just _really_ liked legs.

Lance had a whole lot of leg.

"Speaking of these heels, they're killing me. _Queen Bee!_ " Lance called over Keith's shoulder to Allura, dragging him out of his fantasies. "Can I take Keith out back so I can get changed and not leave him here to get eaten alive by my coworkers?"

She gave him a thumbs up which Lance took as a yes before dragging Keith to wherever he needed to go to get changed. As they walked Lance leaned to his ear so he could whisper yet still be heard over the music. "I'd give you a kiss, but that isn't allowed while I'm on the floor."

Keith looked up – it was weird to have such a profound height difference – before he spoke. "Really? Why?"

"Other than the fact that it's unprofessional, customers tend to like to think that we are all single, which _you know,_ kinda am not. Probably some fantasy thing or whatever," he said with a shrug and opened a staff door before letting them inside.

It took a good second before his whole body warmed, emanating heat from his chest.

_Lance didn't consider himself single._

It was a dimmed hallway that led to the backstage of the main performance area. As they walked down the narrow corridor they passed the backstage area where there was plenty of room. Keith spotted a few other dancers, both male and female running around trying to get themselves ready. A girl with two long blonde braids and waved.

"Bye Blue! See you tomorrow night!" Before Lance could reply she dashed out on stage, leaving Lance to chuckle.

"That there was Romelle or _Princess_. A.k.a. Boss Lady Allura's girlfriend. Makes sense since Allura is Queen Bee. They're super cute together."

"Oh, that's nice. But, uh, _Blue?_ " Keith asked. "Allura was calling you that, but I thought your stage name is SharpShooter."

"My stage is Sharpshooter on paper, but I think people know me more as Blue these days. My regulars at least do."

"The eyes?" Keith asked as they turned around the corner. It would make sense. Lance's eyes were the very first thing he noticed when he first met him.

"That's cute, but no." Since they were further away from the music the sound of his heels clacking against the ground was more prominent. They walked to an empty costume room with mirrors and clothes thrown all across the ground. "I kind of got a reputation for giving all the guys blue balls. That got shortened down to Blue," he said for the innocent shrug of the shoulders.

Keith was surprised for a moment by the admission before he started laughing. Lance watched him, a little smile twitching on his lips before he started to unclip the buckles of the chest garter. To cover his now fully naked chest he put on a shirt. "Turnaround cowboy, I need to change."

Keith flushed as he turned around. Trying not to feel tempted to sneak a peek as he heard the sound of latex being removed.

"So blue balls, huh?" Keith asked in with a grin, crossing his arms as he waited. He heard Lance snort over the sound of fabric moving.

"What can I say Keithy, I'm really good at my job. You can turn back around now by the way."

Keith did just that. Lance wore a simple three-quarter sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and was currently shoving his feet into his shoes without untying the shoelaces.

"Alright, I'm super ready to go on your bike, back to your apartment, meet your cute baby Kosmo and fall asleep. But first..." Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith sweetly on the lips. "Thank you for coming to get me, it's nice not to have to catch the bus. Was it... Okay? Like you didn't feel uncomfortable at all did you?"

Keith could only respond by kissing Lance again, hoping it would melt away all his worries.

It must've done its job enough because he could feel that smile against his mouth. When he pulled back his silly smile was still there.

"I really like you Lance, I'm not paranoid because of your job."

Lance's smile was bright and happy as he took Keith's hand and they both walked out together.

The next morning Keith woke up with Lance in his arms, only leaving the warmth to cook him breakfast. He then changed his nickname from being 'future boyfriend' to 'actual boyfriend' by asking Lance the simple, yet life changing question.

And he couldn't be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another part will uploaded next weekend!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed 💕💕💕


End file.
